Great Expectations
Great Expectations is the sixth episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary It’s a change of season in the Kalahari, and with it comes a number of changes among the meerkats as well. Rocket Dog is in the final stages of her pregnancy, and desperately needs a successful delivery to ensure her dominant female status among the Whiskers. Over at the Commandos’ burrow, Zorro is settling into his newly acquired role as dominant male -- never mind that it’s with his family’s archenemy. He’s been busy making his mark (literally) all over his new home, as well as his new subordinates, to make sure they know there’s a new sheriff in town. Zorro may be the Commandos’ sheriff, but Nikita is still the mayor of the land, and her power is about to expand – as is her belly. Nikita is also pregnant, and having already given birth to 12 pups over the last year, she’s a shoe-in for Mother of the Year. Of course, that distinction would be based on quantity, not personality – in fact, Nikita’s temper is growing shorter and shorter, and she’s not about to let any of the other female Commandos use her pregnancy as an opportunity to oust her from her post. While Nikita’s pregnancy has apparently made her increasingly feisty, Rocket Dog’s has made her particularly nervous. She needs a safe place to give birth. Now that Zorro has switched sides, Mitch has taken over responsibilities as the Whiskers’ dominant male and is on protection watch. Good thing too, as they spot a group of mysterious meerkats in the distance. The last thing the Whiskers need right now is a scuffle, but with Rocket Dog pregnant, this is no time to back down. They successfully chase off the strangers, and in the process, discover a burrow that could serve as a potential delivery room. Young Axel helps Mitch tidy up the new digs, but when Rocket Dog discovers the local offerings are lacking, she’s forced to keep the family moving to find food. Back at the Commandos’ stomping grounds, there’s plenty to nosh on, and Nikita isn’t letting any of it go to waste. She could be eating for as many as six pups, as well as herself, so she has the perfect excuse to pig out. Of course, she has other things on her mind as well, including deciding which fellow females may pose a threat to her pregnancy. Right now, Rosie is public enemy No. 1: thanks to her liaison with Duke, she may also be with child, and that makes her a deadly threat. Pregnant female meerkats have been known to kill the dominant female’s pups to move themselves into pole position. Nikita is all too familiar with this fact, as she’s pulled this trick herself. The Whiskers are facing threats as well, as a Marshall eagle looms overhead and Rocket Dog is without a safe haven to take cover. Her last pregnancy ended in tragedy, when she had to give birth above ground, and she doesn’t want a repeat performance. However, once her contractions have begun, there’s no turning back. Thankfully, it’s a false alarm and the eagle moves on. Rocket Dog, however, is drained and must accept the temporary refuge until morning. The Commandos are also settling in for evening, all but Rosie, who has wandered to the outskirts of their territory in anticipation of things to come. However, a lone female meerkat in the desert at night doesn’t bode well, so she takes her chances and slinks back to the Commandos’ burrow. Rosie is the first to rise the next morning, and though she managed to avoid confrontation throughout the night by sleeping in an adjoining tunnel, her luck has run out. Nikita unleashes her pent-up rage, and just like that, Rosie is the first to be evicted – it’s like Big Brother: Kalahari! Too bad Rosie didn’t have the Power of Veto! Nikita has no intentions of stopping there. One by one, her initial group of 10 females (including Rosie, Divida, Anie and many more females), with her daughter's Serina help - although she is evicted in the end, dwindles, even though none of them are likely pregnant or any kind of true threat to Nikita’s status. Why takes chances, though? Zorro realizes it’s best to agree with the Mrs. and joins in on her kicking to the curb party. By the time she’s done, only Samba and Mash remain to look after her pups and Nikita suddenly realizes she may have been a bit overzealous in her evictions, considering she’s going to need some baby-sitters very soon. It looks like Zorro may need to take on some Mr. Mom duties as well. Rocket Dog’s demeanor is much calmer, likely eased by the discovery of a new burrow to serve as a lovely nursery. Just in time, too – shortly after, Rocket Dog’s 70-day pregnancy comes to an end with the delivery of two new pups, who are safely nestled underground with the protection of a baby-sitter. Now that she’s successfully given birth, Rocket Dog must make sure to eat so she can provide her young ones with the proper nutrition. It’s been quite the battle during her first year of leadership, but now that she’s officially a mom, things are definitely looking up! Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes